


Dirty Talk Is A Fucking Skill!

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Callan Mulvey - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Frank Grillo - Freeform, Good guys Rollins and Rumlow, Hogtie, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Bondage play is fun, especially in a threesome, and it gets even better when one of the participants shows some serious skill in the dirty talk-department.Prompt:10. Bondage





	Dirty Talk Is A Fucking Skill!

"So, were you a boy scout or is there's some special course on knots that SHIELD offers?" You ask from your place on the bed, the resulting smack on your naked ass hard enough to draw a moan.  
"You know, she's never this mouthy when you're not here." Rollins chuckles as he watches Rumlow put the finishing touches on your bondage. "I'm starting to think you're just a bad influence on her."  
You don't say anything but you can't stop yourself from turning back with a cheeky grin on your face.  
"You watch yourself, rookie." Rumlow smacks both of your ass cheeks and this time you can't help but hiss at the sting. "With you tied up like this I can do whatever I want to you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
His voice has gone dark now and he kneads your ass, thumbs rubbing over the presumably red handprints he's left on your skin, as anticipation flutters in your chest.  
He's right.  
He has your arms and legs tied behind you, a series of knots forming a cross of red silk that connects your limbs in a sort of hogtie that indeed leaves you open and vulnerable to their every desire.  
"Does that turn you on?" Rumlow asks, knowing the answer full well as his hand caresses its way down to your folds. "Being helpless, tied up, completely at our control?"  
You do your best to stifle a moan but he already knows he's getting to you.  
"I think it does." Rollins answers as his fingers up your spine, watching you squirm as his touch turns ticklish. "Our little whore likes being toyed with. Likes being showed her proper place at our feet."  
His voice is so soft and your eyes flutter shut as he carefully moves the hair out of your face. It's the kind of voice that could make even the most obscene things sound palatable.  
Rumlow chuckles darkly behind you as he moves a first finger inside you.  
"Keep talking, Jack." His other hand gives your ass a firm squeeze. "I want to see just how wet we can make her."  
A breathy moan escapes you, they're not going to be quick about this tonight.  
That usually mean torture for you.  
"Yeah?" The mattress dips as Rollins sits down beside you, fingers stroking your already heated cheek. "Is it my voice that does it for you, darlin'? Or do you just enjoy being called a little whore while being finger fucked by two of your senior officers?"  
You feel your hips move on their own, shuddering when Rumlow's finger moves inside of you.  
"I think that's it, brother." He says, thumb rubbing lazy circles against your clit as he adds a second finger.  
"I bet you fantasize about this at work." Rollins continues, looking into your eyes as his hand wedges between you and bed to massage your breasts. "When you're at your desk you imagine us bending you over it in front of everyone and fucking you til you can't see straight."  
He pinches your nipple, rolling it between his fingers as Rumlow slowly begins to fuck you with his.  
"When your friends ask you what you did this weekend I bet you will want to tell them all the different ways we made you come. When people look at you you wonder what they would say if they knew what a little whore you are, that you'd go down on your knees and beg for our dicks in your mouth right in front of them without even blinking."  
"Fuck, Jack, she's squeezing me so hard." Rumlow growls, the rasp in his voice making your pussy clench even harder around his fingers. "You're even getting me going over here."  
"You know me: people pleaser." Rollins laughs as he massages your other breast, making you sigh in contentment as his touch slowly but surely nudges you towards your first orgasm of the night. "Can you look at me, darlin'?"  
When had you closed your eyes?  
It takes effort to open them but you're encouraged by the gentle touch of Rollins fingers against your cheek, guiding you to the surface of consciousness.  
"Yes, sir." You breathe, gazing into his beautiful green eyes as you lean into the touch, it's as if you've been starved of physical contact for months.  
"Such a good little whore." He muses, thumb stroking the apple of your cheek as you heard the ripping of a condom wrapper behind you. "Now, while he fucks you I want you to keep looking at me. I want to watch as you come apart on his dick, and I want to watch your eyes roll back in your head when he fucks you over the edge."  
The head of Rumlow's cock begins pushing into you and with a guttural moan you rock back against him, taking everything he has to offer.  
He's not as big as Rollins but he is wider and even though his fingers have prepped you you still find yourself whimpering in pain as he takes over and begins fucking you open inch by inch.  
"Such a good girl." Rollins smiles down at you as Rumlow grabs a hold of your hips, easing almost all the way out of you before slamming you back onto him. "Such a pretty little whore."  
His thumb wipes away the lone tear falling down your face, eyes still locked with yours.  
"You're taking it so well for us, aren't you?" The heat must have shown on your face because he continues praising you, encouraging you to take the discomfort as it melts into pleasure, hand gentle against your face and eyes shining with lust when he leans down to kiss you.  
The added stimuli of his tongue against yours has you completely abandoning any effort to keep from disturbing your neighbors, and spurred on by the myriad of noises coming out of you Rumlow's thrusts grow harder and faster as he reaches for your clit. The delicious pressure has you keening into Rollins' mouth and you can feel him grinning against your lips and as he holds you still to meet the brunt of Rumlow's thrusts the pressure inside of you finally releases.  
Just before your mind blanks you feel one of Rumlow's hands slip into your restrained one and without thinking you latch into it, the touch guiding and grounding you through the uncontrollable spasms as you milk him for all he's worth.  
It's only when you're listless, laying on the bed with your head still swimming with endorphins, that Rumlow's hold on you eases. He pulls out of you and leaves your side but is back again before you can cry out for him, this time however he takes Rollins' place and kisses you softly, carding his fingers through your hair.  
"You did good, rookie." He whispers against your lips and you give a shaky smile when you feel Rollins settling behind you.

Even if you could tell your friends what you did this weekend you're pretty sure you wouldn't.  
You like being the secret little whore of SHIELD.


End file.
